Sakura chan yo quisiera
by anfernarusaku
Summary: Sasuke abandona la aldea dejando a Sakura desconsolada, pero Naruto esta alli para ella, y siempre lo estara... songfic Narusaku, espero les guste


eto... es de mis primeros fics, asi q no sean tan duros pleasee, el fic se hubica despues de que sasuke abandona la aldea.

* * *

Era un lindo día soleado en aquella villa, todo transcurría en un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad muy habitual en aquel lugar, pero había una excepción que pasaba desapercibida por todos, haya en una banca en el parque se vivía un ambiente de tristeza y dolor, una jovencita de cabello corto de color rosa lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de un chico rubio de su misma edad que se encontraba tan triste y confundido como ella.

-Ay naruto…gracias por ser tan buen amigo a pesar de todo… no se que aria sin ti…--

Dijo ella aforrándose mas a el, quien solo la miraba sin decir palabra.

"**soy tu mejor amigo compañero de lagrimas, de amores perdidos" **

-tranquila, todo estará bien, se que el regresara-

Decía naruto sin creerse sus propias palabras, sakura dio un sollozo de tristeza, naruto solo se limito a acariciarla como signo de apoyo, odiaba ver a su amiga llorar.

"**te recargas en mi hombro, tu llanto no cesa, yo solo te acaricio"**

-Naruto ¿Por qué? lo único que hice fue amarlo, entregarme por completo, que tiene eso de malo-

Dijo sakura mirando a los ojos a su amigo, naruto se estremeció al ver aquellos ojos verde jade tan cerca.

–tu no tienes la culpa, ese idiota nunca supo valorar a nadie-

Dijo el rubio con un dejo de odio hacia su amigo, aferrandose mas a ella.

"**y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos, yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo"**

-Que voy a hacer naruto, no se si pueda seguir viviendo así-

Dijo la chica dirigiendo su mirada al suelo.

–no digas tonterías-

Dijo naruto volviendo sus ojos azules hacia ella.

–lo que tienes que hacer es mostrarle que contigo no se juega- Dijo naruto sonriéndolo, lo que hizo que sakura le correspondiera con otra sonrisa algo triste.

"**me pides mil consejos para protegerte, de tu proximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido"**

-Realmente no se que le vi naruto, digo, es guapo y todo eso pero… siempre era frió y me decía que era una molestia y solo me ignoraba, que tonta fui…-

Dijo sakura suspirando aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

–no sabes lo duro que es enamorarse y no ser correspondido-

Finalizo la chica, naruto desvió su mirada a otra parte.

–si supieras…-

Murmuro el rubio para si mismo.

-¿dijiste algo?-

Pregunto sakura extrañada ante la actitud de su amigo.

–no nada-

Menciono naruto sin volver su mirada.

–si supieras cuanto te quiero…-

Volvió a susurrar naruto por lo bajo.

"**Lo que no sabes es, que yo quisiera ser ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas"**

-Bueno la vida sigue ¿no?-

Dijo naruto secándole las lagrimas a la pelirosa, de alguna manera las envidiaba, envidiaba a aquellas lagrimas cristalinas porque brotaban de los mas profundos sentimientos de sakura, porque la chica no se daba cuenta de que el estaba allí para ella, que podía incluso dar su vida solo para protegerla y verla feliz.

"**yo quisiera se tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos"**

-¿nos vamos?-

Pregunto el ojiazul a la pelirosa.

-nos vamos-

Dijo ella decidida, naruto observo como la chica se acomodaba su banda con fuerza, aquella chica que tanto amaba y sabia que nunca le correspondería, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apretarlos con fuerza para evitar que las lagrimas corrieran.

–como quisiera que tu también me amaras sakura-chan-

Pensó naruto mientras caminaba junto a ella por la aldea.

"**yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada, yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada"**

Naruto mantenía su mirada fija en el piso mientras caminaban, se sentía incapaz de cruzar su mirada con la de sakura, no quería que ella notara la conmoción que sentía por dentro.

De repente sakura se paro en seco haciendo que naruto saliera de sus pensamientos.

–naruto-

Dijo sakura con un tono preocupado y mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿te sientes bien, te pasa algo?-

Pregunto la chica.

"**tu te me quedas viendo, y me preguntas, si algo me esta pasando"**

El chico se paralizo, ahora que iba a decirle a su amiga, una parte suya quería gritarle que la amaba, que la necesitaba y que le haría todo para hacerla feliz, pero su otra parte tenia miedo, miedo de que sakura lo rechazara, le partiera el corazón y se alejara para siempre de el.

-¿naruto?-

Volvió a mencionar la ojiverde.

–no te preocupes, estoy bien, es solo que tengo sueño-

Dijo el chico dirigiéndole una sonrisa muy convincente, aunque sabia muy bien que era fingida.

–ayer me desvele viendo la televisión- Dijo para completar su frase.

–mmm… bueno, si tu lo dices-

Dijo sakura no muy convencida.

"**y yo no se que hacer, si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo, quisiera decirte lo que yo siento, pero tengo miedo de que me rechazes y que solo en mi mente vives para siempre"**

-porque no vamos a comer ramen-

Sugirió sakura para animar a su amigo, ella no se creía el cuento de que solo tuviera sueño.

-¡claro!-

Grito naruto como si hubiera oído las palabras mágicas.

–solo si tu invitas-

Le dijo a sakura desafiante.

–bien, solo porque no te encuentras muy bien hoy-

Respondió sakura tranquilamente, algo que sorprendió mucho a naruto quien no se esperaba esa reacción de su amiga.

De repente sakura corrió sin ningún motivo y abrazo a naruto con todas sus fuerzas, lo que provoco que el se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas.

–sa… sakura… sakura-chan-

Reacciono naruto nervioso.

–gracias de verdad, gracias por todo-

Dijo sakura sin soltarlo.

-de… de nada-

Dijo naruto aun tartamudeando.

–bueno, que esperamos-

Dijo sakura tomándolo de la mano y jalando de el.

–si vamos-

Dijo naruto mas tranquilo.

Siguieron caminando lentamente y naruto seguía atontado por la unión de sus manos, naruto suspiro y miro a su amiga detenidamente.

–Ay sakura-chan… si tu supieras…-

"**por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas, yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos, yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada, yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada, yo quisiera…"**


End file.
